nemofishmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabella's Wild Day
One very cold cloudy day, Isabella got up to get herself dressed on her way to the Fireside Girl clubhouse, but when she got outside after having breakfast, she noticed it got cold. "Maybe I should get a coat on," she said, and went back to her house to get a purple coat on her. Then she went to the clubhouse where the other ones that had names (Adyson, Melissa, Ginger, Milly, Katie, Holly, and Gretchen) were, who also had coats on due to the cold weather. Isabella did the secret knock and said, "Hey girls! Whatcha doin'?" "We're trying to stay warm by this campfire. According to the weatherman, it is supposed to be 36 degrees today with a 100% chance of snow", Milly said. "Huh?" Isabella said, confused. Even though she was the troop leader, she didn't know that it going to be this cold on a late August day. "I wonder if we should do something like a snowball fight, since Phineas and Ferb are in London with the parents and Candace." Ginger said, "Should we get Baljeet and Buford so we have at least one boy on our teams?" The others thought about it and Gretchen said, "Sure, that's a good idea. After all, I'm sure with this odd weather, many people will do the same thing as well." Ginger then squealed so loudly that the others had to cover their ears. Isabella then said, "Hey! Where's Pinky?" Pinky got to a tree and dived into a hole in Isabella's yard and he got a perfect 10 from Wanda, who was waiting for him to arrive. Wanda said "Good dive. Now, let’s get to business. Professor Poofenplotz has turned the weather in Danville and the surrounding area into a chilly zone by very unusual manners. Get to the bottom of it. Wanda is out, peace!" (Agent Pinky theme song plays) Meanwhile, Ginger was walking to Baljeet's house and saw that the snow was falling harder. "Gee," she said, and wondered if this snow was going to get heavier. She got to Baljeet's house and knocked on the door. Baljeet’s mom came to the door and said, "Hello, who are you?" Ginger said her name and stated that she wanted to get Baljeet to a snowball fight. Baljeet was in his room studying on his work, since there was no school today-it had snowed 18 inches since the previous night and 2 more inches had came in the previous 3 hours. Ginger got to Baljeet's room and said "Hello, Baljeet. Do you realize that there will be no school with this weather until it gets cleared?" Baljeet saw the weather forecast on his computer and said "Ok, I'm coming. Just let me get dressed for chilly weather." Professor Poofenplotz was using an eviler version of the snow cone machine the boys created earlier in the summer to make S'Winter. "At last, my Snow-Mobile is terrorizing the Tri-State Area to let it get so cold, it will be -20 in the wintertime!" Just then, Pinky was at her place, but he got tied up with a rope. "Oh, Agent Pinky. You jittery little pest. You are probably are thinking what I'm doing with this snow machine. Well, it goes like this in a back-story..." (Start back-story) Poofenplotz was trying to ski down a mountain, when she was cut off by people who were cutting in front of her. "Hey!" she said, but the others weren't listening. Then, when there was no one behind her and she was just about to ski down the mountain, the park had closed for the season. "Curse you nasty people who cut in front of me! I will get my revenge on you no matter what it takes!" She got in her car, drove off to her place, sobbed and got an idea: To make it the coldest day in Danville ever. Poofenplotz got supplies to make a snow machine in her place. (End back-story) "Behold, the Snow-Mobile! With this I can make the coldest day of summer ever, but if I flip this switch, it will be 120 degrees outside in a flash. But I'm not going to do so, I want to ski down a mountain as soon as possible, and you can't stop me, Pinky! Hahaha! I think I have won this battle for good!" Ginger, Baljeet and Buford were at the snowball fight where it would take place. Isabella then said in her outfit that was exactly what she had on in the S’Winter song, which was a purple coat and pink mini-skirt: "Welcome to the S’Winter Snowball fight. We will split up in 2 teams. Team 1 will be Buford, me, Melissa, Milly, and Holly. Team 2 will be Ginger, Gretchen, Baljeet, Katie, and Adyson. We will now practice. The fight will start in 15 minutes. First, rules: Hit as hard as possible, when you get hit, you are out of the match. The last member in a team that doesn't get hit wins for the team. The first team to win in a best 3 out of 5 match will win the fight." The teams started to practice for the fight. Isabella then whistled very loudly to signal that the time was to start the fight. "Ladies and gentlemen, start your throwing!" Isabella said. No sooner than she had said that, the teams started to throw snowballs at each other. "Get a piece of this, bully!" Baljeet said who was able to get Buford. "Nice shot, Baljeet", Ginger said, before she got hit by Melissa. The round ended with Milly hitting Katie in the stomach. "Winner: Team 1!" Isabella said. The next round started by Ginger hitting Milly, Holly, and Buford in 20 seconds. But Isabella had got Katie, Adyson, and Baljeet in the same time. Buford then got to get a drink of hot chocolate while the others were still fighting. The round ended with Melissa getting hit by Gretchen. "Tie game 1-1.", Isabella said. The teams then had lunch, and 40 minutes later, the teams were fighting again. Melissa was the quite the snowball thrower, having hit all 5 of the opponents in just 30 seconds. "Wow, Melissa, you're good!" Isabella said. Melissa then said "Thanks. You look very cute in that outfit, by the way." Isabella then blushed, saying thanks, giggled and then said, "Well, we only need 1 more win. Are you up for it, Melissa?" She responded by saying "Yes, yes I am." "Good, now let's finish these others off!" Isabella said with a determined look on her face. The matches were then won in this order: #3 Won by Team 2-Ginger got Isabella, #4 Won by Team 2- Baljeet got Milly. The last match was now about to start. "Ok guys, we need a plan to stop the other team from winning-what is the plan?" After a while, they had got the plan. The team would jump and duck, like the game Buford had and Isabella won for him when there was a giant version of him in the boy's backyard, of which Isabella took a picture of the giant to go back into a digital world. "Let's win this for our team!" Isabella said. The last round started by Ginger trying to hit Buford, but he ducked in time, going by Isabella's plan. Isabella herself then jumped 3 feet to avoid a snowball and hit one to Baljeet, which got him. "Yes!" she said. Then there were only 2 people left in Team 2: Ginger and Gretchen. Buford, Isabella, and Melissa then got snowballs to make and hit the two before they had a chance to get snowballs made to hit the other team. The announcer then said "Winner, Team 1! The team has won the snowball trophy." The trophy the winning team got was gold in color and was in the shape of a snowball. He then handed it to the team, which they then sung 'We Are the Champions', while the other team got a silver version of the same trophy. "Good game, Isabella. Boy, you are one tough player to beat, even in wintertime conditions and a cute outfit to go along with it." Ginger said. Isabella just smiled admirably. Poofenplotz was on a ski lift so she could ski down a nearby mountain when Pinky was able to get out of the trap and set the switch to 120 degrees. Poofenplotz then watched the snow go away and said "Curse you, Pinky the Chihuahua!", but had to go back inside due to it being too hot. She then went back to her place to get a new plan to rule to world, and then said "Poofenplotz, I know what I going to do tomorrow!" Isabella noticed that she was getting too warm, so she took off her coat, which revealed that she had her usual pink dress without her white shirt on. "Oh, well. At least we had fun, right troop?" When she noticed that the 9 others were in a building trying to cool off, she just made her coat be like an umbrella and placed it over her head to cool off. "This was an excellent day for me. Phineas and Ferb will be back late tonight, so I will head home." Pinky then had destroyed the Snow-mobile and the temperature dropped to 95 degrees, and later met Isabella at her house. "Oh, there you are Pinky. Would you like some grilled cheesy-wheezy?" Isabella said. She was told by Gretchen by phone that the others were OK and didn't need assistance back to their houses. After eating dinner, taking a shower, and brushing her teeth, she then went to play on her computer until 10pm, and then went to bed. "This was a perfect day. No Phineas, but plenty of fun with my other friends. I wonder what tomorrow will bring", she said and then started to sleep. References *Multiple references to Isabella and the Temple of Sap: **Isabella does the secret knock to get into the clubhouse. **Ginger wants to see Baljeet again. **Isabella says, "Hey, where's Pinky?" **Poofenplotz says "You jittery little pest". *Melissa appears again. (We Call it Maze) *Wanda says "Out, peace!" (The Beak, Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers, etc.) *Agent Pinky's song is like Agent Perry's song. (Rollercoaster, Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, One Good Scare Ought to do it!) *Baljeet's mom is seen again. (That Sinking Feeling, Not Phineas and Ferb) *Multiple References from S’Winter: **Poofenplotz uses a more evil version of the snow cone machine the boys used that day. **People ski down a mountain. **Isabella wears the same outfit she wore during the song of the same name. **Snowballs are thrown at other people. **Isabella whistles very loudly. **Buford gets hot chocolate. *The rules are said before a game again. (Got Game?) *Isabella says "Ladies and gentlemen", start your throwing!" which is similar to "Fireside Girls, start your pedaling!" she said in "I was a Middle-Aged Robot", which is a parody of "(Ladies and) Gentlemen, start your engines!" *"Jump and Duck" is mentioned, along with Isabella defeating the giant Buford. (Gaming the System) *Isabella gives Pinky grilled cheese. (Journey to the Center of Candace) Category:Stories